


Mai Love

by straightoofin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon: Dragon Ball Super (Anime & Manga), Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Future Trunks Briefs Needs a Hug, Future Trunks Briefs Timeline, Kissing, Lemon, Loss, Love, Making Love, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightoofin/pseuds/straightoofin
Summary: Future Trunks and Mai are finally safe together in their new timeline, and yet Trunks is still troubled by his past.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mai Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write a TruMai fic for a while, and finally found my inspiration in some wonderful artwork from @Silbermond_S on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/Silbermond_S/status/1368132082195660803?s=19

Trunks' whole short life had been shaped by loss. His first came when he was only months old. He couldn't remember it, but he still felt it. Especially since actually meeting his father, and the others he considered family.

Now he was in a universe that was both strange and familiar simultaneously. He'd lost, again, everything and everyone. Everyone but her.

Mai was his one tether to sanity. She understood his pain somewhat. He admired her for her kindness and wisdom - she did have about 30 years on him, after all. His family, home, and his world were gone, but she kept him grounded when his troubles resurfaced.

His mother used to be the only one who knew about the nightmares. He'd suffered them since he was a child; at first they were fleeting, jumbled images he couldn't quite piece together. As he got older, the bad dreams became clearer. The androids, Gohan, Cell, and then his mother, Goku Black...

For the most part, he could ignore the melancholy fog in his head while awake, but it was impossible to stop it at night. Trunks was constantly sleep deprived, due to staying awake and busy for as long as possible, and the restless sleep he did manage to get.

Despite having been brought up exclusively by his mother, it sometimes surprised him how similar he could be to Vegeta. Perhaps it was the Saiyan genes? He was hesitant to admit that he was truly his father's son, despite how fond of the man he'd become. The man he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to see again. He'd lost his parents twice now, the hole in his life becoming ever larger.

The biggest similarity to his father was the difficulty he had articulating his feelings. The older he'd gotten, the more inward he became, but it didn't seem to matter to Mai. She'd always let him find comfort with her, and talk when he was able.

"Hey, hey, it's OK, you're OK," Mai murmured to him after shaking him awake, stroking his hair as he got his bearings. She continued to mumble to him as he cried, and she kissed his tears away as he pulled her close. He buried his face into her chest, slipping his hands under the oversized t-shirt of his that she wore to sleep in. He craved her flesh at this moment, desperate for solace in her skin.

Mai sighed as his rough palms rubbed over her waist. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply as he pressed his hips to hers. Trunks didn't have the energy to take the lead; he felt like he could barely hold onto her, so Mai rolled him over and straddled his hips. She ground her crotch against his hard length leisurely, pausing when he slipped her panties to the side and brushed his fingers against her.

She shifted and he slid inside her, causing them both to gasp. Her hair fell like an inky waterfall as she rode him, his hands palming her ass and squeezing it while he groaned.

Mai knew that one of the best ways to distract him was her body. They'd known each other a long time, but had never crossed any romantic or sexual boundaries until until they had gotten to the safe timeline. They could barely keep their hands off each other now - there was a lot of time to make up for.

Trunks massaged his fingers up and down the curve of her back, eyes flitting between her breasts rising and falling in front of his face, and her open mouthed expression. He left one hand on her backside and trailed the other to her chest, thumbing her nipple before he took it in his mouth. She moaned softly as she rocked on his member, and moaned louder still when she felt the heel of his hand against her clitoris. She rubbed herself against him and brought herself to orgasm, stilling momentarily as she convulsed involuntarily around him.

Once it was over, she continued to bounce on him, his breathing becoming shallow, his fingers clutching her tight, knuckles turning white.

"Mai, I'm gonna cum," he said, voice strained. She slipped off him just in time, and he came all over his stomach, his body tensing. Mai bit her lip watching him come down from his high, eyeing his taught muscles flexing. She kneeled between his thighs quietly, letting him have this moment of calm. His eyes were closed, his expression tranquil, which was a rare occurrence for him.

"I need to clean up," he muttered. Mai took off her top and handed it to him. He wiped himself down methodically, not meeting her gaze. She waited patiently for him to finish, watching his biceps shift under his skin as he moved.

Trunks threw the shirt to the floor and, quick as a flash, grabbed Mai and rolled her onto her back. He nuzzled against her shoulder, trying to wordlessly thank her for all she'd done for him over the years. He decided it was time to tell her a few words that would say everything he needed to.

"I love you," he whispered against her body. Mai wrapped her arms around him and he settled against her as she caressed his neck. He could hear her humming contentedly, and could feel the gentle vibration in her chest.

Light streamed through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating their bare skin in yellow strips, disturbing his slumber. He was out of sorts - usually he'd have been awake for at least an hour by sunrise. He glanced up at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He hadn't slept the is well in years.

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed out on my phone as my computer is broken, so I apologise for any typos or mistakes!


End file.
